


Criminal Minds Drabbles

by CaelenJames (Bubs_jpg)



Series: Daily Drabbles [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubs_jpg/pseuds/CaelenJames
Summary: Daily short fanfics from promts on the World Wide Web.Any ships :DYou can also request ships!





	1. Day 1

Write a scene that involves the subway/metro.

The shaking of the train was now a comfort, allowing him to drift away into a far off land filled with happy memories and none of the daily struggles he faces. 

When he’s alone, that is. Recently a co-worker started taking the metro with him. They didn’t trust him. They thought he’d cave in. He preferred to sit in silence but with the cheerful woman who was Penelope Garcia was sitting next to him he couldn’t. 

He had a crush. 

He decided he could drift off at home, it’s not as if they’d follow him home. He could see him there. Until they did. 

Slowly but surely, every night someone would be in HIS space. They’d be in HIS house, touching HIS things, breathing HIS air. He wasn’t happy. 

He had a crush. 

Slowly but surely the team began to worry more and more about their youngest member. For once in his life, Spencer hated them all. 

He stopped bringing his gun home, he feared what he could do. Spencer could control himself. 

But every night he’d go to bed with thoughts of him, he’d wake up with him on his mind. 

He had a crush. 

Avoided eye contact and avoided touches that once brought him comfort now set him off into a fury of flames, blushing and stuttering. 

He had a crush. 

He noticed now, Spencer avoided him like he was the Black Plague and he knew it was a death wish. Spencer avoided him like a touch would burn. Spencer avoided him unless necessary. Spencer seemed to now be in a permanent blush. 

He had a crush. 

Advances were made, arguments were had, words were said, kisses were had, cases were over. 

They both had a crush. 

Slowly, he stopped taking the metro alone, a second joined him. Instead of having to dream of the man next to him, he could live In the moment. 

He had a boyfriend. 

“Aaron?” Spencer mumbled. “I love you” 

The metro wasn’t so lonely anymore. Nor was his house or his bed. He had his love.


	2. Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Person 1 wakes Person 2 at 4 am because they wants someone to eat cereal with.

It was somewhere near dawn. The team were in the middle of a case but were all sent back to a hotel to sleep. JJ was sound asleep, in a dream filled world of happy memories. 

There was a faint knock at the door, but it was enough to alert the FBI agent, she sat up, shuffling to the door yawning. Someone better have good reason for this. As she swung open the hardwood door, she had an obvious scowl on her face that melted away as she saw the nervous man in front of her. “Reid?” She asked, very confused. 

“Come get some cereal” he suggested softly, eyes pleading and body weak. Spencer hadn’t slept at all the three days they’d already been working on the case and by the looks of him he hadn’t been sleeping tonight. 

Whenever one of them asked the other for cereal at times like this it meant they couldn’t sleep, couldn’t sleep without nightmares, waking up, pure horror. JJ’s eyes softened at the man in front of her, she stepped to the side letting him shuffle in. He kept his eyes trained on the floor as he stood awkwardly. “Come on, let’s go lie down” JJ hummed, taking his arm and leading him to her warm, messy bed. 

Spencer climbed in first, looking almost childlike and small amidst the endless expanse of sheets and comforter. JJ smiled softly, she took refuge in times like this, the man who she saw as her little brother coming to her for comfort and care. She sat next to him, climbing under the blankets and pulling Spencer into her chest. 

The man sighed in pure relief, finding peace in the woman holding him. “Thank you” was all he muttered before drifting into a calm, dreamless sleep.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person A: *angry* Fuck you!  
> Person B: at least let me take you for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Person A: *angry* Fuck you!  
> Person B: at least let me take you for dinner.

Furious. He was beyond furious. 

The case wasn’t going to solve itself and half of his team members weren’t being helpful. 

This was a distaster, people were dying!

Aaron groaned, frustrated. “Rossi! Your back, thank god!” He said, rushing over to the team member. “What have you got?” David asked the other, “And wheres everyone else?” 

“I don’t know. They went out and haven’t returned yet” he worried. “What if they’re hurt, what if something’s happened, David?” The unit chief rambled softly. 

His team were his family, if anything happened to them he’d kill everyone and then himself. As if on cue, two of his team walked in, Spencer’s clothes were burned and skin charred. Emily had a black eye, and various other issues. 

“Fuck me” Aaron whispered under his breath. 

Rossi smirked. “At least let me take you out to dinner first”


End file.
